Moon Magic
by SensitiveSoul
Summary: An 8 year old girl finds out she is a Moon Dreamer and needs the help of the Charmed Ones in order to save herself from a demon called Luna
1. NEW NEIGHBORS

DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series Charmed. All characters belong to Spelling Productions with the exceptions of Douglas White, Emily White, and Ms. Morgan (aka Luna) which I created. Copyright: 2000   
  
SUMMARY: An 8 year old girl finds out she is a Moon Dreamer and needs the help of the Charmed Ones in order to save herself from a demon called Luna.  
  
  
  
MOON MAGIC  
  
  
NEW NEIGHBORS  
* * * * *  
  
An 8 year-old girl is seen sitting on the front steps outside her house. She has beautiful red, wavy hair, which dangles over her arms while she sits resting her head on her hands. Her father comes out of the front door, and as he's adjusting his tie says, "Be a good girl for Ms. Morgan, Emily." He stoops down and kisses her head. "I'll be home soon. Love you angel." She adjusts her glasses and watches as her father get into his car and drive away. Ms. Morgan, an elderly woman, comes out. "Emily, what would you like for lunch?" Emily turns around, notices her, then turns back and continues to stare. "How about Peanut Butter and Jelly; your mom made that for you all the time?" The pain that Emily felt for the loss of her mother shot through her once again. She stood up and began to bounce her ball. Ms. Morgan glared at her and went inside.  
  
*****  
  
Phoebe was seated in the kitchen looking through some mail when Piper is getting ready to go to shopping.   
  
"Hey Phoebs what's up?" Piper said cheerfully.  
  
"Not much - hey, do we know a certain Douglas White?"  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Yeah, we accidentally got his mail."  
  
"Well, I did notice a big moving van a couple of days ago across the street. Let me see that? - yeah that house is on the opposite side of the street. Well, let me get ready and before I leave I'll go return it to him, k?"  
  
"No way, this guy could be a hottie! I'll return it!" Phoebe says with a giggle. Piper rolls her eyes and finishes getting her stuff together.  
  
Across the street Emily was still bouncing her ball. She accidentally let it get away from her as it bounced across the street, landing on the Halliwell's lawn. A scared look came across her face. She looked around, and no one was to be found. She thought that if she could get it before anyone came out, she'd be safe. So when no cars were coming, she ran across the street. The ball was found sitting near the front tire of Piper's car. She went over to get it and reached out her hand when suddenly Kit crawled over. Emily gasped and took a couple of steps back. At the same time Piper walked out of the front door. Emily froze with fear when she saw Piper. Piper noticed the sweet little girl and her terrified look; Kit meowed. Emily backed up a few paces.   
  
"Hi sweetie, don't be scared, that's just Kit my cat. Is this your ball?" she said in a heartfelt tone. She made her way to get the ball and when she turned around, she saw the little girl running across the street back home. "That's strange," she thought. Then she glanced at the rubber red ball that had the name, Emily White, written on it in black marker. Piper decided to go to the new neighbors and return the little girl's ball. When she got up to the house, she rang the doorbell. Through the screen door she saw that same little girl.   
  
"Hey there!" Piper said in a sweet voice. The little girl backed away from the door as Ms. Morgan appeared.   
  
"Can I help you?" she said.   
  
"Umm, yeah. My name is Piper Halliwell, I'm your new neighbor. I live right across the street and your little girl accidentally forgot her ball."   
  
Ms. Morgan sighed and said to Emily, "What did I tell you about playing outside in the street? I told you to come in for lunch!" "Kids! Ugh!" She stepped outside.   
  
Piper startled by her reaction, said, "It's ok, really. I have your little girl's ball right here."   
"Oh that's nice of you. But she isn't my little girl, I'm her babysitter. Her name is Emily, and her mother just passed away a month ago."   
  
"Oh my god," Piper sympathetically said as she put her hands to her heart. "That poor little girl."   
  
Ms. Morgan dismissed Piper's comment and started, "she doesn't talk much. Her father's trying to form a new stability with the move and new jobs and such, so I'm stuck with the little rug-rat. You try being the babysitter of a girl who won't open her mouth!"   
  
Piper was shocked by this woman's attitude. She seemed like such a sweet little girl. "Well, would you give this back to her for me?"   
  
"She's right inside, u can give it to her yourself. She needs to socialize more, and new neighbors are a start. I could see her becoming fond of you very quickly."   
  
Piper smiles at this but then states, "I dunno, it looks to me like I scared her."  
  
"You just wait here dear."  
  
Piper, feeling a little awkward, but eager to have the girl open up a little, decided to stay. She sat on the steps and began bouncing the rubber ball, hoping it might get the little girl's attention. And she was right. Emily stood near the screen door as she watched Piper play with the toy ball. She felt it was ok now, Piper seemed really nice when she went to get her ball. She opened the door very quietly and then sat next to Piper. Piper smiled at her sweet little face, and Emily curled up her shoulders, trying to shy away. Piper moved the little girl's hair from her face and introduced herself.   
  
"Hey there, sweetie, my name is Piper. I live right across the street in that big house over there. What's your name?"   
  
"Emily" she said softly as she pushed up her glasses.   
"That's a very pretty name."   
  
"Thank you," Emily said quietly as she looked up and smiled at Piper.   
  
"Oh, and here's your ball. You better be careful. It's so much fun I might have to borrow it some time."   
  
Emily giggled. "Piper?" she said sweetly.   
  
"Uh huh..."   
  
"You live in that house?" she said as she pointed across the street "Are you there all the time?" Piper smiled, "Everyday!"   
  
Emily gave an excited smile and Piper winked at her. "Sweetie I have to go, but don't be afraid to stop by, ok."   
  
"Ok," she said softly.   
  
"Bye honey." Emily smiled and waved. As Piper made her way to the car, her heart melted. She hoped Emily would be ok, and wanted to reach out to her even more. She couldn't resist that innocent face.   
  
Inside Emily's house, Ms. Morgan peered through the window with a ghoulish smile.  
  



	2. WHERE IS THE CELTIC MOON?

  
* * *   
  
After Piper had driven away in her car, Emily decided to go inside and eat some lunch. She went into the kitchen but Ms. Morgan was not in there. Emily was relieved because she didn't like her. From the moment Emily's father hired her, Emily sensed something strange about that woman. She knew Ms. Morgan did not like her and she was very mean to her when her father wasn't there. And ever since her mother died, Ms. Morgan had been demanding Emily to give her some sort of information about something Emily had no idea about.   
  
Emily peered out the kitchen to see if she was coming. No one was in sight. So, with a smile she sat at her counter and started to make herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She was quite content until Ms. Morgan came up behind her. She put her hands on the child's shoulders and said, "Emily eh...dearest, did you talk to that woman before?" Emily's body tensed up as she shook her head. "You didn't tell her anything did you?" Emily shook her head rapidly. "Good." Ms. Morgan's grip tightened on Emily's shoulders as she said, "Now we are going to try this one more time and if you don't comply..." Emily's eyes widened and she gasped as Ms. Morgan spun Emily's chair around so that she was face to face with her. "...you will never see that woman or anyone ever again!" Emily had a look of terror written on her face. "We've been through this a hundred times you little brat, now tell me where the power lies!" she said as she grabbed her arm. "Where is the celtic moon?"   
  
"I - I - I don't know," Emily sniffled, "Please let go."   
"Not until you tell me! I know you know you little brat." Emily was propelled off the seat as Ms. Morgan still had a hold of her arm. Rapidly they walked towards Emily's room. Ms. Morgan shoved her in her room. "You won't come out of here until you tell me. And you can forget about lunch and dinner! If you think last night was bad, ohhhhh, just you wait little girl. You WILL tell me!"  
  
Emily's eyes welted up with tears as she ran to her bed and hid her face in her pillow. Her dad wouldn't be back for a month, her mom was gone, and she is trapped with mean Ms. Morgan. She didn't want to get hurt like last night, but she didn't know what Ms. Morgan was talking about. She just wanted to get out of there.  
  
********  
  
Later that night, back at the Manor, the three sisters are standing in the kitchen. Prue is reading some of her work files, Piper is cooking dinner and Phoebe is sitting there with her hands on her chin while talking to Piper.   
  
"So, Piper did you ever return that letter to our neighbors?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebes, didn't you say you wanted to deliver it?" Prue's head popped up as a smile formed on her face as she listened to the two.  
  
"Oh right. Haha. Oops." Piper turned and gave a look at Phoebe. Prue shook her head back and forth. Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and smiled innocently. "How was your day today guys?"  
  
"Not bad, same old, same old," said Prue.  
  
"You know actually pretty interesting," said Piper. "I met the new neighbors and it turns out they have an adorable 8 year old little girl named Emily. I met her today along with her very rude babysitter. It turns out the poor girl's mother died a month ago and her father is gone for business this month. Ugh Phoebes, you should have seen that sweetheart's face. The whole time I was shopping I kept seeing those innocent eyes with so much pain. She seemed a bit shy so I was hoping maybe meeting you two would help her know that she has 3 people nearby if she ever needs to talk or something."  
"Oh that would be so nice!" said Phoebe with a loving look on her face.  
  
"Whenever you want us. I love being introduced to new neighbors. If it makes the little girl's life a little more bearable to know we're here, I say go for it!" Prue said with a smile.  
  
"Great! We can do it tomorrow when we return their letter. Anyone up for chicken? Smells great if I do say so myself." Said Piper.  
  
"Bring it on!" said Prue.  
******  
It was getting dark and Emily was still trapped in her room. Luckily, her room was on the first floor and kind of isolated from the main part of the house. She sat up and glanced at the window. She thought to herself, "why am I so stupid?" Then she made her way to the window and glanced across the street at the Manor. Some of the rooms in the house were lit. A smile grew on her face. She glanced back at her door cautiously and then back at the window. She knew what she had to do.   
  
She stuffed her pillows under her covers and put on her sneakers. Then very quietly she opened the window. There was a screen in front of it. "Oh no!" she whispered to herself. When she was almost losing hope, she noticed the latch on the side to remove it. She flipped it open and the screen popped open making a clicking sound. She gasped and looked back at the door. She started to pop it off completely as she stuck her head out the window. Then she started to maneuver her body to get through when she heard faintly in the distance, "Emily dearest, you better be ready! This time you will tell me!" Emily gasped as she started to panic. She wiggled her body frantically to get out the window. And plopped to the grass. She glanced back and gasped as she saw the bedroom doorknob go back and forth. "Darn it you little brat, the key is in the kitchen. Don't get to happy, it will only delay the obvious!" Emily gasped then turned back towards the Manor and ran  



	3. A NIGHT FULL OF ADVENTURE

"Boy Piper, that chicken was so yummy! Boy am I stuffed," said Phoebe as she came into the kitchen rubbing her tummy. "That cost me, what, maybe 5 pounds?"  
  
"Don't be silly Phoebes!" said Prue as she followed in. She sniffs the air and says, "Mmm, smells like brownies!"  
  
Phoebe rushing ahead of Prue excitedly claims, "Dessert! Oooooo!"  
  
"I thought you said you were stuffed?" asked Piper.  
  
"Are you kidding me? There's always room for brownies!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Nono Phoebes. It's there's always room for Jello," corrected Prue as she smiled jokingly at her.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny!" said Phoebe. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Visitors at this hour? This night is just full of adventure. I'll get it!"  
  
Phoebe opened the door and was surprised to see the little girl standing in the doorway. "Can I help you honey?" asked Phoebe sweetly.  
  
Emily's tear stricken eyes met Phoebe's as she said quickly in a soft, scared voice, "Can you please, please help me? She's gonna get me!"  
  
All it took was those terrified eyes and Phoebe took Emily by the hand and quickly escorted her inside. Phoebe bent down to Emily's level as she pushed the girl's hair away from her eyes.   
  
"Now honey calm down."  
  
"She's gonna find me," protested Emily through her tears.  
  
"Who's gonna find you sweetie?"   
  
Emily sniffled and wiped her eyes. Just then Piper and Prue walked in. "Phoebe who is it?" asked Prue.   
  
Piper spotted Emily and said, "Emily? Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Piper!" said Emily as she ran over to her wrapping her arms around Piper's waist.  
  
"This is the little girl you were talking about?" asked Prue.   
  
Piper sympathetically nodded then turned her attention to the child wrapped around her waist. She could feel Emily's body trembling. As Piper put her hand on Emily's back gently rubbing it back and forth, she said, "Emily, sweetie, why don't we go into the living room and you can talk to me ok?" Emily nodded as she let go of Piper's waist. Piper took her by the hand as the other two followed. Piper sat her down next to her on the couch while Prue and Phoebe joined them. "Emily, these are my sisters, Phoebe and Prue."  
  
"Don't worry Emily, we won't let anything happen to you," reinforced Prue in a motherly tone.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Piper.  
  
"She's gonna get me, she's gonna get me!" whimpered Emily.  
  
"Ok, sweetie, you have to calm down. You're going to be safe here. Trust us," said Phoebe as she placed her hand on Emily's. Emily took a deep breath as she looked at Phoebe, then Prue and finally Piper.   
  
"We're not going to let anything happen to you, I promise," comforted Piper as she hugged the little girl. "Now, who is after you? You're babysitter?" A terrified look came across her face as she nodded. Just then the doorbell rang.   
  
Emily gasped, "It's her," she whimpered. The three sisters looked at each other. Then decided to act quickly.  
  
"Ok, Phoebe, take Emily upstairs while Prue and I get the door," Piper instructed. Phoebe quickly grabbed Emily's hand as the scurried up the stairs.  
  
"Ok, coming," yelled Piper. She opened the front door and there was Ms. Morgan.  
  
"Hello there, remember me? We met this morning," said Ms. Morgan who seemed out of breath.  
"Hi...umm, yeah. You're that little girl's babysitter from across the street," said Piper. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Well, actually no. She ran away and I was wondering if you've seen her at all?"  
  
"Oh my god, I hope she is ok. No I haven't seen her since this morning. How long has she been missing?"  
  
"Well, I can't exactly be sure, it could range from a couple of hours to a couple of minutes ago. I can't imagine where the little br... eh dear could have gotten to?"  
  
"Oh, hmmm. Well if I see her, I'll give you a call and send her home if it would be of any help."  
  
"Yes thank you. I guess on to the other neighbors," said Ms. Morgan with a suspicious nervous laugh.  
  
"Well, good luck finding her. Ok buh bye," said Piper trying not to seem nervous as she shut the door.  
  
As Ms. Morgan made her way down the steps her eyes became a hot red and her pupils became pure white. "Well, well, you are one of them aren't you? I guess a bird in the hand IS worth two in the bush," she said as she gave an evil hiss and disappeared.   
  
*****  
  
"Well, THAT was just a little too strange, don't you think?" said Prue suspiciously as Piper closed the door.  
  
"Oh yeah, tell me about it," said Piper. "There is something way too strange about that woman yet I can't exactly put my finger on it."  
  
"We need to talk to that little girl," said Prue as they started making their way to the stairs.  
Up in Phoebe's room, Emily had drifted off on Phoebe's bed while Phoebe had popped her head out of the door to eavesdrop. When she turned back towards Emily, she noticed the sleeping child. A motherly feeling came over her and she got one of her blankets and covered Emily. She rubbed the child's back as a source of comfort when suddenly Phoebe jerked back in response to what she saw:   
  
A woman with hot red eyes is following Emily as she is walking in an open field. Emily turns around, sees the woman and starts to run. She trips then turns around while she is still on the ground. The woman is still coming towards her. She moves backwards as she tries to scramble back up. The woman gets closer to Emily as the moon becomes right overhead. All of a sudden, red rays come out of the woman's eyes hitting Emily's. Emily then slumps back to the ground, as her body becomes limp, with her arms flat on the ground. The focus shifts to what appears to be a birthmark in the shape of a moon on Emily's wrist that slowly disappears, as Emily lies there, motionless.   
  
Phoebe, startled by her premonition, glanced at Emily with a worried look on her face. She then looked at the Emily's hand. She raised the sleeve of her shirt and on her wrist was a moon shaped birthmark. Just then Piper and Prue poked their heads in the room.   
  
"Phoebe, we have to - What's the matter? You look like you've just had a premonition?" said Prue.  
  
"That's because I just did," said Phoebe with a concerned look as she made her way out of the room.  
  
"Wait, you had a premonition about Emily?" asked Piper as Phoebe was shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Yeah. You guys, this is more than we thought."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Prue.  
  
"I think a demon is after her."  
  
"A demon?" said Piper confused, "who...and why?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that she had red eyes and rays come out of them. And it did something to Emily. It..."  
  
"What?" said Prue.  
  
"It killed her," said Phoebe reluctantly.  
  
"No, NO!" said Piper pointing her finger at Phoebe. "We can't let that happen."  
  
"I know, I know," said Phoebe. She then proceeded to tell them about the premonition.  
  
"We have to get to the Book of Shadows! Wait a minute. Piper, did Phoebe's description of the demon seem vaguely familiar?" said Prue.   
"You mean her babysitter?"  
  
"Uh huh," said Prue.  
  
"Oh my god, no wonder why the poor girl is so terrified of her," said Phoebe.  
  
"I knew something was up with her from the start," said Piper.  
  
"Yeah, but we still don't know why," said Prue. "We have to talk to Emily and figure out some of these gaps that we have. I mean, we can't look up red eyed babysitter in the Book of Shadows."  
  
"Yeah, but Emily has a moon shaped birthmark on her wrist, and in my premonition after the demon... you know, well...it disappeared. And this all happened when the moon was right above them. Maybe the moon has something to do with it," concluded Phoebe.  
  
"It's worth a shot," said Prue. They all made their way to the attic.  
  
As they were looking in the Book of Shadows, Phoebe said, "You guys I was thinking about something. Could it be possible that Emily has powers?"  
  
"Why would you say that Phoebes?" said Piper.  
  
"Well, all of this supernatural astronomical stuff that appeared in my premonition. Birthmarks don't just disappear. And how many people do you know have a birthmark as a definite shape of an object?"   
  
"Hmmm...I guess we can't rule out the possibility, but..."   
  
All of a sudden they hear Emily scream.   
  



	4. NIGHTMARE

  
Their heads turn simultaneously. "Oh my gosh, Emily," said Prue. They quickly headed downstairs. "Emily?" Phoebe yelled as she made her way down the attic stairs. When they got to Phoebe's room, they saw Emily tossing and turning in the bed as she whimpered. The three of them made their way to the bed. Piper went over to her and was about to touch her shoulder when suddenly Emily's eyes popped open. Startled, Emily, with a frightened look, gasped and slid away from Piper to the opposite side of the bed. "It's ok sweetie, it's only me," said Piper in a caring tone. Emily, calming down for a minute as she realized where she was, took a couple of deep breaths, scooted up from the covers and sat up. Piper motioned Emily to come over to her as she put out her arm. Emily scooted over to Piper and wrapped her arms around her. "It's gonna be ok, it was just a dream," Piper said sweetly.   
  
"But she said it was real," said Emily as she sat a little away from Piper and looked at the three of them, "and it feels real."   
  
"Who's she?" said Phoebe.  
  
"My mommy," said Emily very surely, "she came to me. She always comes to me in my dreams. Ever since...ever since she went to live with the Moon and the stars," she said sadly.  
  
"You mean ever since she died?" asked Prue hesitantly.  
  
"Uh huh," said Emily as she nodded and stared at the floor.  
  
"Well you are a very lucky little girl," said Phoebe as she went to sit near her on the bed. Emily looked up at her with her innocent eyes. "That's pretty neat how you can talk to your mom in your dreams. Our mom died before I could even know her...it's tough." Emily nodded and looked really upset. Phoebe started in again and said, "So what kind of things do you guys talk about?"  
  
"She tells me stories," said Emily with a little smile.  
  
"Really, what kind of stories," asked Prue.  
  
"Kinda about the stuff I need to know, like for my p-" Emily stopped talking when she realized what she was going to reveal.  
  
"What? What is it, you can tell us," said Piper reassuringly. Emily bit her lower lip and looked a little uncertain and worried.  
  
"Were you going to say powers, sweetie?" asked Phoebe.   
  
Emily gasped, "How...how did u know that?"  
  
The three of them looked at each other and then Phoebe said, "Because we're witches."  
  
Emily's eyes widened. She looked at the three of them and cautiously said, "Do you fly on broomsticks and cook toads?"  
  
All of them laughed at the innocent comment. "No, but we do have magic powers like you," said Piper.  
  
Emily gasped and suddenly looked really scared. "Are you gonna hurt me?" she said nervously.  
  
"Of course not silly. Why would we want to do that?" said Piper.  
  
"Well cause my mommy told me that people who find out will want to hurt me. She said that's what happened to her. And that's why Ms. Morgan is so mean to me."  
  
They all looked at each other and realized that there was more to this story than they thought. "Don't worry, you're gonna be ok. We're good witches. We're very good witches. We help people and make all the bad stuff go away, just like that," said Piper sweetly as she snapped her fingers. Emily smiled and Piper winked at her.   
  
"So wait, Emily, your mom never told you that you were a witch?" asked Prue.  
  
"No, she never said I was," said Emily, "at least I don't think I am," she said a bit confused. "My mommy called me a Moon Dreamer. She told me tonight that I have celtic sight! But only one thing, I don't know what that is."  
  
"She didn't tell you?" asked Prue.  
  
"No. And I promise to my heart I don't know what it means," said Emily insistently.  
  
"It's ok honey, we believe you," said Piper as she put her arm around Emily and rubbed her arm gently. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"  
  
"Something bad happened when I was dreaming."  
  
"What happened?" asked Prue.  
  
"Ms. Morgan came and she was really scary. Her eyes changed color and were glowing red. And then she said that she's gonna kill me like she killed my mommy unless I gave her what she wants. And then, then she said that I couldn't tell anyone or else...or else she'll hurt me badder than before, and Daddy and you too Piper."   
  
"That's not going to happen. We won't let it happen," said Piper. "You're gonna be safe here with us."   
  
"And if that mean old Ms. Morgan comes, I'll sock her right in the nose and kick her straight to the ground," said Phoebe trying to lighten the moment. "I know kick-boxing ya know." Emily giggled.  
  
"Well, I've had enough of being cooped up in this bedroom. How about a field trip downstairs?" said Prue.  
  
"Sounds great! What do u think kiddo?" asked Piper. Before Emily could answer her stomach started growling. "Well what was that?" Piper asked as she made a silly face.   
  
"My tummy," said Emily quietly and innocently.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" said Piper as she put out her hand for Emily to grab. "We gotta feed that tummy. When was the last time you ate today?"  
  
"A long time ago. Ms. Morgan didn't let me finish my lunch."  
  
"Well we will just have to fix that!" Piper bent down to Emily's level. "So, what would you like cutie?" she asked as she smiled at her.  
  
"Ummm...do you have peanut butter and jelly?" she asked kind of excitedly.  
  
"Sure do! One PB and J coming right up!" said Piper as she giggled a little. All of a sudden Emily wrapped her arms around Piper and gave her a big hug.   
  
"I love you Piper!"   
  
Piper's heart melted for she absolutely adored Emily. But she couldn't help worry about what was going to happen, for there were still some loose ends that needed to be tied.   
  
Phoebe and Prue couldn't help but stare with smiles. "Hey Emily, I bet if you ask really nicely, piper might give you some of her homemade brownies that she made!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Brownies?" said Emily very excitedly.  
  
Piper laughed, "Uh huh. Come on." Emily grabbed her hand as they all headed for the kitchen.   
  



	5. NIGHTTIME SNACK

They got to the kitchen and Piper told Emily she could sit at the table while she made her the sandwich. "Do you like your sandwiches cut?" she asked Emily.  
  
Emily nodded. "Can you cut it into two triangles please?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Piper took out the peanut butter and started making the sandwich. "Would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"Can I have some milk?" Emily asked.  
  
"Sure!" Piper handed her the plate with the sandwich Piper went to the fridge to get the milk as Phoebe and Prue sat down at the table with Emily. "Would you guys like some tea?"  
  
"A nice hot cup sounds great! Thanks Piper!" said Prue.  
  
"Oh me too," said Phoebe excitedly. "Isn't she the best?" she said to Emily in a silly voice.  
  
"Yup!" said Emily nodding with a smile as Piper handed her the glass of milk and smiled back at her. "You guys are the nicest friends I've met here." They all smiled at her.  
  
"That's right, you just moved here," said Phoebe remembering. "So how's it been with the move and all?"  
  
She looked at Phoebe with her innocent eyes, then looked down and said, "Sad." The room got quiet as she paused for a moment, then she started again and said, "I miss my mommy and daddy."   
  
Piper was getting out the teacups from the cabinet. Her head bowed down as she sighed. She could imagine how hard this must be for her.   
  
"Oh honey," said Phoebe placing her hand on Emily's, "I know."   
  
Piper walked over to Emily and sat down next to her as she said, "It'll be ok. We're all here with you to try to make all the bad stuff go away. And when it does, you'll be back with your daddy in no time!"  
  
"Really?" said Emily as picked up her head.  
  
"I have no doubt about it!" said Piper.  
  
Just then the teakettle went off with it's high pitched whistle, startling Emily.   
  
"It's tea time!" said Piper making a silly face at Emily as she got up and tickled her head with her fingertips. Emily curled up her shoulders and smiled. After Piper made the tea, she handed the cups to Prue and Phoebe. Then all of a sudden Kit jumped on top of the table. Emily gasped and covered her face with her hands.   
  
"What's the matter honey you don't like cats?" asked Phoebe. Emily, who still had her face covered shook her head back and forth as a no.  
  
"Oh she's just a silly kitty," said Piper as she scooped Kit off the table and put her to the ground. "See, all better." Emily uncovered her face and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks," she said quietly. "See, I told you we could make the bad stuff go away," said Piper. Emily gave a half smile.  
  
"Piper?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you still have brownies?" asked Emily meekly.  
  
"Boy you're getting the royal treatment here," said Piper jokingly.  
  
Emily looked a little upset for she thought she had said something wrong. She thought maybe it was wrong of her to ask. "Oh no, it's ok. I don't have to have any."  
  
"No, don't be silly. I was only kidding. Of course you can have some," said Piper as she gave a loving smile. She took the tray of brownies from the counter and handed Emily one. Then she said, "And maybe Phoebe can go inside and put on some cartoons for you to watch."  
  
"Cartoons AND a brownie?" Emily said excitedly. They all smiled and laughed.  
  
"Come on, I'll lead the way," said Phoebe as she took Emily by the hand to the living room. Emily plopped on the couch as Phoebe turned on the TV.  
  
"Thanks Phoebe, you're really nice too!" said Emily with a smile.  
  
"Awww, you're such a sweetie!" she said as she smiled back at her. "Listen, I'll be back I'm just gonna go in the kitchen for a while. If you need anything, just yell, ok."  
  
"Ok," said Emily as she nodded.  
  



	6. PI-PER IS A MOM-MY

Phoebe went back to the kitchen where Piper and Prue were found seated at the table. "That little girl is such a sweetheart."  
  
Piper gave a caring sigh, "I know."  
  
"I don't think she likes me very much," said Prue.  
  
"Oh come on Prue, she just doesn't really know you," said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But we all know who her favorite is," said Prue giving a sisterly smile at Piper.   
  
Piper, being modest, looked down as she smiled. "I've just known her a little longer, that's all. But we really gotta figure out how to help her. I mean if Phoebe's premonition was right, we can't let Ms. whatever her name demon lady kill her."  
  
"Yeah we know. What is it that Emily mentioned she was, a Moon Dreamer?"  
  
"Yup," said Piper. "And something about how she has celtic sight," Piper said with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Well, one thing is for sure, we need to consult the Book of Shadows," said Prue. "There's gotta be something in there. Do you think Emily might know the real name of this demon slash babysitter?"  
  
"Maybe," said Piper. "But should we bombard her with all the questions now? I mean she is just a little girl. So much of this must be completely overwhelming to her."  
  
"I see someone's maternal instincts have been kicking in!" said Phoebe with a smile. "You've grown quite attached to the little one haven't you?" Piper half smiled as she pushed her hair to the side. "Pi-per is a mom-my, Pi-per is a mom-my," Phoebe playfully chanted. Piper jokingly hit Phoebe on the arm as Prue giggled with Phoebe chiming in.   
  
Piper rolled her eyes as she got up, "I'm gonna go check in on her."  
  
"Pi-per is a mom-my, Pi-per is a mom-my," Phoebe chanted again.  
  
Piper turned around as she said, "Why don't you guys go check the Book of Shadows. See if you can find any info on what we already know."  
  
"Sure thing, mom!" said Prue with a smile. Piper looked back and pointed a finger at them giving them one of those sisterly looks.  
  
  
As she got to the living room she saw that Emily had fallen asleep. She walked over as she tilted her head and smiled at how innocent she looked. She grabbed the blanket from the chair and covered her with it. She knelt down and pushed back the girl's hair that was covering her face. Then she gave her a small kiss on top of her head. She was about to get up when she heard a tiny faint voice say, "Piper?"   
  
Piper looked back at her and realized that Emily had called her. "What is it sweetie?"   
Emily slowly opened her eyes halfway. In a quiet tired voice she said, "Nothing bad is going to happen, right?"  
  
"Don't worry, everything's gonna be ok," she said quietly. "Shhhh, you just rest now, ok," she said as she stroked Emily's cheek with her finger.  
  
"Ok," she said very quietly as she drifted back to sleep. Piper sighed as she got up. Her heart had grown so attached to Emily. She hoped desperately that they could fix things.  
  
  



	7. BOS CONSULTATION

Meanwhile, Prue and Phoebe were upstairs checking the book of shadows. Piper walked upstairs to the attic to find out if they had found anything. "Any luck?" she asked.  
  
"Well, so far we've found a section on Celtic sight," said Prue.  
  
"Really? What does it say?" asked Piper as she walked over to them.  
  
Prue read what it said. "Celtic sight: the power to see with closed eyes. This allows one to astronomically connect with the supernatural world, opening a door to new and unknown mystical magic and visions."  
  
"But this power seems harmless and undetectable. What good would it be for a warlock?" said Piper a little confused.  
  
"I dunno - Oh wait, look at the footnote at the bottom. See Moon Dreamer. That's what Emily said she was right?" said Prue as she flipped the pages.  
  
"Ooo, ooo. Right there," said Piper as they got to the page.   
  
  
She started to read: "A Moon Dreamer, although not a direct descendent of the Wiccan witch, also contains powers. In contrast to most witches whose powers work in the conscious state of being, Moon Dreamers work their magic while in the subconscious state."  
  
Prue interrupts the reading and says, "So that's why she's never been called a witch."  
  
Piper returns to reading. "Moon Dreamers all contain a symbol of the celtic moon appearing as a birthmark - this is the source of their power, for it lies within. They are able to hear, see and experience events of the supernatural as well as the natural world while they are dreaming. Because of their relatedness to the celestial world, a Moon Dreamer's power has a direct correlation to the phases of the moon, especially the half moon when one side is lit while the other hides in the darkness. Because of this reality, there are two sides of a Moon Dreamer's power. When activated by the Moon Dreamer herself, the power is harmless. However, when in the hands of a demon, the effects are destructive, therefore contaminating the power. If this happens, the supernatural world begins to deteriorate under demonic demise."  
  
Piper added her own thought after that. "Well that explains why this demon wants her power so badly." She continued again:   
  
"The Moon Dreamer's power is the strongest during a genuine celtic full moon. NOTE: A genuine celtic moon occurs at midnight on the 5th day of the 5th month every 5 years and will last 24 hours after this date. This is when the celestial world is in perfect balance. On this night, both the dark and light sides are united as one. In relation to the power, it is the night where the Moon Dreamer is the most vulnerable to the double nature of the power when the moon is directly overhead. For if a demon steals the power on this night, it will result in...instant death."   
  
The three of them looked at each other. Phoebe started in and said, "Boy, for such a little girl she sure does have a lot of demands on her. God..." she said with a sigh as she shook her head.  
  
"Well, we can't just let her die. How do we prevent this demon from killing her? And we don't even know what the demon is called," said Piper as she was getting frustrated.  
  
"Wait look, another footnote," said Prue. "See Luna." They started flipping the pages again. They found the spot and Phoebe started to read:  
  
"Luna - steals powers by staring at one's eyes projecting red rays through them. This instantly transfers the power to her. She has the distinct ability to sense a witch or astronomical being."  
  
"Uh oh. Do you just realize what you just read," said Piper.  
  
Phoebe paused for a second. "You don't think she..."  
  
"...knows who we are?" said Prue as she finished Phoebe's sentence.  
  
"Guys, this is freeky. Luna seems like she is like the source of all demons. Like the demon of demons. The core of all-"  
  
"Ok, Phoebes, we got the picture," said Piper interrupting her. "Just finish reading so we can get rid of her before anything DOES happen."  
  
  
Phoebe began again:  
  
"She gets the most powers and advantages from these astronomical beings, hence the relation of her name to the moon.   
  
NOTE: A Moon Dreamer contains the door to Luna's maximization of her powers. However, if the Moon Dreamer she killed has any direct kin, she will not reach the maximum point. For the source lies in the youngest offspring. Therefore, she will hunt down the family, until killing all for it all."   
  
"Maybe that's how come Emily said that Luna killed her mother. And now because Luna didn't get the whole strength of the power, she's going after Emily," concluded Piper.  
  
"Well we can't let her do that, or destroy the supernatural universe and us," said Phoebe.  
  
"So how do we vanquish her?" asked Piper.  
  
"Well, look. It says that in order to vanquish her, we have to toss this potion on her eyes and say the spell written towards the middle of this page. We have to do it either on the night or within 24 hours of the full moon, only then will Luna's soul be completely obliterated for eternity."  
  
"So, when do we have a full moon?" asked Piper.  
  
"Well, it said the 5th day of the 5th month every 5 years. It's May 4th and 2000 is divisible by 5. Sooo, I'm guessing, tomorrow," said Phoebe.  
  
"You think?" said Prue sarcastically. Phoebe just jokingly shoved Prue a little as she made a silly face.  
  
"Come on guys, we got bigger fish to fry," said Piper. "I'm gonna go make sure Emily is still ok, and you too start getting together the ingredients for the potion."  
  
"And then what?" said Prue.  
  
"Well, I guess maybe get a good night rest for tomorrow. It's gonna be a long day of demon destroying!" said Piper before she left to go downstairs.  
  
  
Piper glanced in the living room and walked over to the couch. Emily was still sound asleep, but the TV had been left on at a low volume. Piper shut off the TV and then she glanced back at Emily who was sleeping so innocently. She couldn't get over at how her heart had been won over by the little one. She just hoped that they could vanquish Luna in time. Piper walked into the kitchen to clean up before turning in too.   
  
***  
  
The scene shifts to the house across the street. The room upstairs is lit as we see Luna in the guestroom with a collection of junk sprawled out on the bed. She had been trying to devise up a plan in order to lure Emily away from the house so she could steal her powers. She knew Emily was there. She starts rummaging through the things on the bed and then finds a necklace of some sort. She pulled it up and dangled it in her hands. It was an amulet in the shape of a half moon with a red gemstone in the center. She stared at it as her rays hit it. Then she let out an evil laugh.   
  
"Now that I have you, I just need that little brat before it is too late," said Luna in an eerie voice. She made her way to the window and glanced at the Manor; she was still dangling the necklace in her hands. An evil smile came across her face. "Those witches can't hide her for much longer. There's no way they can protect her from the demons in her dreams," she said as she let out a ghastly laugh. "Dream, little moon dreamer, dream...dream...dream. I'll be comin for ya! Ha ha ha!"   
  



	8. BEDTIME

***  
It was about 11:30 in the Halliwell Manor, and Piper had just finished cleaning up the kitchen as Prue and Phoebe walked in.  
  
"Hey Piper, the potion's set," said Prue.  
  
"That's great you guys, but shhhh, Emily's sleeping. That poor girl has had such a rough day, let her rest for tomorrow," said Piper in a motherly tone. Then she went to the kitchen table as she placed her hands on her forehead, and sighed in exhaustion and stress.  
  
"Oh sweetie," said Phoebe as she came over to Piper and placed her arms around her from behind, "it's gonna be ok. We'll get through this."  
  
Piper nodded trying to reassure herself that Phoebe was right. Then she sighed again and said, "But Phoebes, she's just a little girl."   
  
"A very lucky little girl. Because you opened your heart to her, you made her have someone to turn to, to make her feel safe. She knows that and I know you know that. Because of you, she had somewhere to turn to before Luna got to her before it was too late. We kept her safe so far, we can take it the next step," said Phoebe as she sat next to Piper and held her hand.  
"Yeah, you know she's right," said Prue.  
  
Piper looked at them innocently and then gave a small smile. "I know," she said as she nodded. "I just get worried that's all."  
  
"We know, we do too," said Prue. "But worrying won't help us save Emily and vanquish Luna. We just gotta stick together, for Emily's sake."   
  
"Yup, thanks guys," said Piper with a smile. She then yawned. "Man I am exhausted!" she said as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Ohhhhhh boy," siad Phoebe, as she stretched, "me too." She made a silly tired face. "Why don't we say we hit the sack so we can get a fresh start tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," said Prue.  
  
"Ok," said Piper. They all got up and were headed up the stairs and then Piper said, "is Emily gonna be ok there?" she said a little concerned. Maybe we should bring her upstairs."  
  
"She can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch," said Phoebe.  
  
"Awww, that's so sweet Phoebes; you sure?" said Piper.  
  
"Oh yeah, don't worry about me. It's the least I can do," she said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, you're great Phoebes!" said Piper with a returning smile. "I'll get her."   
  
Piper went over to Emily and took the blanket off of her very gently. Then she knelt down and put her arms around the sleeping child and cradled her in her arms. Emily didn't even make a sound; she was out cold. So Piper carried her upstairs to Phoebe's room. When she got there the other two had drawn down the bed. Piper placed her in the bed and then Prue pulled the blanket over her.   
  
"She looks so innocent," whispered Prue. Piper looked up at Prue and nodded with a smile. Emily shifted in her sleep to get herself more comfortable. The three of them left quietly as they shut the light off and closed the door halfway. They all proceeded to head for their rooms and Phoebe headed downstairs with an extra pillow and blanket. "Night guys!" she whispered. "G'night," they whispered back. The bedroom doors closed and all was quiet in the Halliwell Manor as sleep settled in.  
  
***  
  
It was about 1:30 and Emily was shifting back and forth in Phoebe's bed. Suddenly she jerks up in a frightened gasp as she's breathing quickly and heavily. She looks to her sides and all she finds is darkness and shadows. She starts to whimper a little. The wind outside started howling a little and Emily quickly jerked her head in the direction of the window. She pushed the blankets off of her and quickly scurried out of the room and headed for Piper's. She turned the knob slowly and cautiously as to not make a sound. She opens the door a little and a strip of light shines on Piper who was asleep. Emily's little feet quickly scurried over to Piper's bed. She stood on the side of the bed and then started to nudge Piper a little. "Piper? Piper?" she said very quietly in a nervous voice. "Please wake up, it's me, Emily," she said as she continued to nudge her a little.   
  
Piper moaned a little in confusion and then opened her eyes a little. "Huh?" she said as she started to become alert.   
  
"It's me Emily," she said innocently as she looked at Piper.  
  
Piper, realizing who it was sat up a little and said, "Emily...? Sweetie what's the matter?" Piper took both hands and pulled her hair behind her ears as she began to wake herself up a little.   
  
"I'm scared," she said in a timid voice.  
  
"Ohhh, honey it's ok," she said as she pushed the girl's hair from her face.   
"I don't wanna be alone, it's too scary and it's very dark."  
Piper reassured Emily as she said, "Everything's gonna be ok, you're safe here. You have Phoebe downstairs and me and Prue in the rooms right next to you."  
"But I'm still scared."   
Piper cocked her head to one side and gave a half smile as she patted the bed motioning Emily to come up.  
Emily scrambled up on the bed. "What happens if Ms. Morgan comes and knows that I'm here?" she said as she looked into Piper's eyes.   
Piper in a caring tone said, "Nothing's gonna happen, I promise!"  
Emily sighed. "Is it ok if I sleep in your bed tonight?" she said as she looked up at Piper with her innocent eyes.   
  
Piper gave a half smile and said sweetly, "Will that make you feel better?" Emily still looking a little scared nodded her head rapidly. "Ok. Here get under the covers," she said as she pulled them up for Emily to go under. Emily scooted under the covers and said quietly, "Thank you!" "You're welcome. Just try to get some sleep ok?" said Piper. "Ok," replied Emily as she got comfortable. Piper turned to her side and fell back asleep as Emily slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  



	9. LUNA'S REVENGE

A couple hours later, across the street Luna had detected the area where Emily was situated in at the Manor. She went outside on the front porch and stared at Piper's window. Red rays shot through. The scene switches to Piper's bedroom. Emily is covered in the reflection of the red light. She shifts back and forth and moans in her sleep.   
  
"Em-i-ly... Em-i-ly..." said an eerie whisper faintly. "Em-i-ly... Em-i-ly..."   
Emily sat up as she subconsciously had awakened. She slowly pushed off the covers and got off the bed, Piper just shifted in her sleep but didn't awaken. Emily was sleepwalking! She slowly walked out of the room and down the stairs. The wind was still howling outside and the eerie voice is still heard. "That's right Emily, the door, open it and come outside to play!" whispered the voice. She made her way to the door and unlocked it, then opened it.   
  
There was a little girl standing at the sidewalk. "Come to me Emily, that's it. Let's play in the field! The moon's almost up above, come on you're gonna miss all the fun!" Emily, without closing the door behind her left the house in order to join the little girl. She walked over to her and the little girl put out her hand. As Emily grabbed the girl's hand, the little girl changed into Luna. "Good girl!" said Luna in an evil voice. Just then, Emily snapped out of it, and fully awakened. She saw Luna and her eyes widened. She gasped and then screamed. Emily struggled and tried to wiggle from Luna's grip but she just held onto her. "Now my little Moon Dreamer, we will become one!"   
  
"Let go! Please!" said Emily as she got even more scared. Emily screamed again, as Luna picked up Emily by the waist. "Piper, Phoebe, Prue, HEEELLLP!!!!" she screamed quickly as Luna ran across the street to the driveway.   
  
All this commotion had awakened Phoebe who was sleeping on the couch. She picked up her head and noticed the front door swinging back and forth. She heard Emily scream their names and Phoebe's heart dropped as she lept up from the couch tossing the blanket on the floor.   
  
"Ahh!" yelled Emily as Luna shoved her in her car. Phoebe ran to the doorway only to see the car speed down the street. "Oh no!" she said as she quickly closed the door and ran upstairs to Piper's room.  
  
"Piper, Piper wake up," said Phoebe anxiously as she nudged her sister rapidly.   
  
"What, what is it?" said Piper in a tired voice as she was curled up with her pillow.  
  
"It's Emily!" said Phoebe in a nervous voice.   
  
"What, what's the matter?" said Piper as she woke up.  
  
Phoebe sighed, "She's gone!"  
  
Piper sat up quickly. "Gone? What do you mean gone?" she said as she pulled her covers off of her and got out of bed."How could she leave the house Phoebe, you were downstairs?" Piper said as she frantically searched for her sneakers.  
  
"Piper I know. I dunno how. She must have been sleepwalking or something, because the only time I heard something was when she screamed from outside," said Phoebe as she followed Piper who was pacing back and forth.   
  
After Phoebe finished her sentence Piper stopped while her hands were on her back, turned and looked at Phoebe with a concerned look on her face. "Screamed...Oh my gosh, Phoebe, what exactly happened?"  
  
Just then Prue walks in while rubbing her eyes. "Guys what's all the noise about?" They both turned to look at her.  
  
Piper sighed and looked at the ground as she said, "Emily's missing."  
  
"Oh my God! How? When?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago. I heard her scream from outside," said Phoebe reluctantly. "And then..." Phoebe sighed and then started again, "then I saw Luna drive away with her."  
  
Piper placed both hands on her head and ran them through her hair. Phoebe went over to her and gave her a hug. "You guys said you made the potion right?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah but Piper we don't even know where they are," said Prue. "Let's just think about this rationally and come up with a plan."  
  
Piper was getting frustrated. "No, no, no, Prue. Luna is going to kill that innocent little girl tonight unless we stop her NOW!" Piper sighed, "We have to do something. Phoebe, in your premonition did it give you any clue as to where they would be?"  
  
"It looked like a park of some sort."  
  
"Any name, objects, anything?" Piper said worriedly.  
  
Phoebe tried to remember but couldn't, "I'm sorry sweetie, there was no indication." Piper gave an exhausted huff as she sat on her bed. "Here, I'm gonna look outside to see if there is any clue out there. Who knows, maybe in the struggle, Luna or Emily might have dropped something," said Phoebe. "And if not, we'll check the nearest parks. Don't worry, we're gonna find her."  
  
Phoebe went downstairs and outside to the front yard. She made her way to the sidewalk and looked around for a few minutes. "Come on Emily, leave me a sign, anything..." Phoebe said to herself. Just then in the corner of her eye she saw something glimmer on the ground. "Hello there," she said as she bent down and picked up the necklace with the moon amulet. Just then Phoebe jerked back. She saw the car with Luna in the driver's seat as it pulled into Gardner's Park. "Bingo!" she said. She turned and ran back to the Manor.  
  
* * *  
Meanwhile Luna was on her way to Gardner's Park while Emily sobbed in the passenger's seat. "Oh stop crying you little brat, I've waited far too long for this moment and I won't have it ruined by some whiney little pest." They stopped at a light. Emily glanced at the door handle. "Don't even think about it," said Luna as she grabbed Emily's hand and tugged her in her direction. "The moon doesn't have to be overhead for me to hurt you. You just stay put!" Then she gave an evil laugh and Emily wiped her eyes and sniffled.   
  
"I'm not afraid of you!" said Emily in a quivery voice as she tried to act brave.  
  
"Of course you are my dear. I'm about to kill you like I killed your mother." Emily gave a scared look as her eyebrows went into a bigger frown. Emily sniffled and Luna turned back to look at the stoplight. "What the - Ughhh," she then started to stare at the light protruding her rays through it. The red light bulb cracked and then it turned to green. "See how easy we fix little annoying problems. Don't worry, it will all be over soon. Your time will come!" Emily looked out the window as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  



	10. HIGH MOON

Piper and Prue were upstairs getting the spell and the potion when Phoebe called from downstairs. "Guys I think I've got something." Piper and Prue turned to each other and then made their way downstairs.   
  
"What, what is it?" Piper asked anxiously.  
  
"Gardner Park, a few miles north. Come on!" said Phoebe. The three of them grabbed their jackets and left the Manor. They got inside Piper's car and headed for the park in desperate hope to save Emily. The car's tires screeched in the background as they sped away.  
  
* * *   
Luna's car pulled into the a parking lot where a sign read "Gardner's Park - reestablished in 1965." She stopped the car. Emily took her chance and tried to make a run for it. She opened the door and got out and started to run. Emily had only gone about maybe 6 feet from the car when she suddenly felt a tug on her arm as she yelled a short scream. Emily was propelled back with the force of Luna's grip. "Don't test me!" said Luna as her grip tightened on Emily as she glared at her. Emily whimpered as Luna walked quickly into the park dragging her from behind, for Emily's small feet couldn't keep up.   
  
* * *  
Piper's car pulled into the parking lot as the tires screeched once again. The all quickly got out of the car. "Well there's Luna's car," said Phoebe.  
"But where are they?" said Piper. All of a sudden they hear Emily scream! "I say that direction," said Piper as she pointed to where the scream came from. They all ran through the park.  
  
Luna, who was still tugging Emily, was making her way through the park. They passed a swing-set and some playground equipment and were headed towards the area near the picnic tables and benches. The clouds moved in the sky covering the moon slightly. "Come on, this is no time to dawdle, we're gonna miss the moon!" said Luna. Emily still whimpered. "Just a little more and we'll be there. All I need now is the -. " They stop walking for a second. Emily starts trying to wiggle from Luna's grip. She screams and yells, "Help!" And Luna just starts to realize that she doesn't have the necklace.   
  
Piper, Prue and Phoebe are now frantically running through the park. "Emily!" they all screamed at various times. They pass the swing set and the playground and make their way to where Emily is located.   
  
Luna being overly concerned about the loss of the necklace losens her gip on Emily a little. Emily, who was still struggling to free herself from Luna's grip, had some slack and was able to get loose. She started running and running. Luna now realizing that she broke free calls out to her and starts to try to find out where she ran off to. She starts to chase her. Emily who was still running checks behind her to find Luna coming up right behind her. Suddenly Emily trips and falls to the ground. She then turns around while she is still on the ground and starts to whimper as Luna is still coming towards her. Emily moves backwards as she tries to scramble back up. "Heeelllpp!" she squeals. The clouds lift and the sky is lit by the moon in its entirety.  
"There's no one to help you now! Say your prayers little one, you're about to join your mother!"   
  
"That's what you think!" said Phoebe as she kicked Luna to the ground. Emily scrambled up and hid behind a tree as she put her hands on her ears. Luna who was on the ground started to stare at Phoebe. The rays hit her eyes, and Phoebe became paralyzed to Luna's powers as she slumped to the ground. Then Prue used her powers and moved Luna up in the air and smashed her against a tree. Emily hid her head in her knees, as she couldn't bear to watch for she was so scared. Suddenly Piper popped out and froze Luna. "Ok do the thingy," she told Prue as she waved her hand at her. Prue ran over to Luna and sprinkled the potion on her eyes. She ran back to Piper as Luna unfroze as they read the spell:  
  
By the power of the Moon and stars  
By the power of night  
Send this Luna far  
And free her from our sight!  
  
Luna yelled out, "Noooooo!" as stars circled her eyes and she slowly swirled away, vanishing completely.  
  
The wind blew their hair as silence swept through them as they watched the event take place. Emily was still hidden behind the tree with her head buried in her knees as she covered her face in her arms. Prue went over to pick Phoebe up and Piper looked around for Emily. "Emily?" she called.  
  
Emily unhid her head as she saw Piper bending down towards her. "Emily," Piper said in a sigh of relief. Emily's tear stricken face met Piper's eyes. "Are you ok?" asked Piper quietly as she placed her hand on Emily's head.   
  
"Is it over?" Emily asked cautiously and quietly as she gave a frightened look.  
  
Piper nodded as she placed her hand on Emily's head. "Uh huh, it's ok now."   
  
Emily got up and wrapped her arms around Piper's neck. "I was so scared Piper."  
  
"Ohhh, it's ok," said Piper sweetly as she hugged her and rubbed her back. Prue and Phoebe stood by as they regrouped themselves and made sure Emily was ok. "You're safe now. Come on, let's get you home!" said Piper as she stopped hugging her and put out her hand for Emily to grab. Emily took her hand and Piper stood up as they all left the park and made their way to the car.  
  



	11. EPILOGUE

* * *  
The next morning everybody slept in. It is now about 11 thirty and Emily is watching TV in the living room and the three girls are in the kitchen.   
  
Piper who was seated at the table said, "Thank God Emily is alright, I don't know what would have happened if - "   
  
"It's ok Piper, she's safe now," reassured Phoebe. In the corner of Phoebe's eye she saw an envelope, the same from the other morning, addressed to Douglass White. She picked it up for her mind began to come up with an idea.   
  
She jerks back as a vision comes to her. She sees a man checking into the "Stream Valley Country Club Inn." The desk clerk hands him a key for room B55.   
  
Prue notices and asks, "Phoebs, are you ok?" A smile comes across Phoebe's face. Just then in the distance they hear Emily giggle to the TV and then they hear the little pitter patter of her feet as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey there!" said Piper as she notices Emily standing in the doorway opening. Emily smiles cutely and walks in. "So anything good on TV?"  
  
"Kinda...Winnie the Pooh just finished."  
  
The three of them giggle. "Winnie the Pooh? Oh he's the best!" said Phoebe in a silly voice as she smiled at Emily. Emily giggled as the three if them smiled at her. "So Emily, how long is your dad gonna be away?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"A long time he said. Ya know the One Saturday morning? Well he said it's as long as 3 of those. And once the 3rd Saturday morning is over, he will be home," said Emily innocently.  
"You mean 3 weeks honey?" asked Piper sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, weeks, that's it. 3 weeks," she said as she nodded. Her voice trailed off as she bowed her head. "That's a long time...right?" she said as she looked up at the three of them innocently.   
  
The three of them didn't know what to say. To an 8 year-old, 3 weeks was an eternity. "It won't be long til you are with your daddy. It will go so quick you wouldn't even notice it was that long," said Phoebe as she got up from the table. "Excuse me, I will be right back. Prue why don't you join me?" she said as she tugged on Prue's shirt.   
  
"Huh? Why where are you going?" said Prue confused.  
  
"We'll be right back!" said Phoebe as she dragged Prue with her upstairs to her room leaving Piper and Emily alone at the table. Emily looked at Piper with a confused look on her face. Piper just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
* * *  
"What - what is it Phoebes?" asked Prue as they got to her room.  
  
"You know that letter we got by accident? For Emily's father."  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Well when I touched it I got a premonition - he's staying at the "Stream Valley Country Club Inn," room B55."  
  
"Yeah so...Ohhhhhh!" said Prue as she realized what Phoebe was thinking.  
  
* * *  
Piper was still seated with Emily in the kitchen as they started talking. "so, do you miss your dad a lot?" she asked.  
  
Emily nodded, "Yeah, I miss him. What's gonna happen to me. Mommy's gone, Daddy's away and I am all alone," she said as a worried expression came across her face.  
  
"Don't worry, you always have us," she said as she placed her hand on Emily's.  
  
Emily smiled and then looked at Piper and said, "You know what?"   
  
"What?" answered Piper sweetly.  
  
"If I can't be with my mom or dad, I'm really glad I'm with you," said Emily sincerely.  
  
"Ohhh, come here," said Piper as she put out her arms. Emily got up and gave Piper a hug. "You hungry?" she asked Emily. Emily nodded and Piper laughed a little. "Ok, what would you like?"  
  
Emily made an unsure face and asked, "Can I have Peanut Butter and Jelly again?"  
  
"Again?" Piper laughed and then said, "Sure!"   
  
Just then Phoebe and Prue come in with big grins on their faces. "Hey guys watcha doin?" said Prue.  
"Piper's making me something to eat," said Emily cutely.  
  
"Awww, hey Piper can I have a sandwich too?" said Phoebe in a silly way. "I'm hungry in my tummy like Winnie the Pooh too!"   
  
"No Phoebe," said Emily in a kid-like tone.  
  
"I am. I'm so hungry in my tummy, time for me to eat," sang Phoebe in the tune of the song Winnie the Pooh sings.  
  
Emily giggled cutely. "You're so silly. He's RUMBLY in his tummy," she said as she kept on giggling.   
  
"Ohhhh," said Phoebe. "You know what you are absolutely right!" she said as she went over to Emily and tickled her. The room was full of laughter. The afternoon settled in and all was harmonious in the Halliwell Manor.  
  
* * *  
  
It was about 4 o-clock and the three of the girls each bonded with Emily as the day had gone by. Emily had baked cookies with Piper, had a story read to her by Prue and played games with Phoebe. Again, Emily was seated in the living room as she sat with a paper and crayons as she colored and drew pictures. The three of them sat with her as they just talked together.   
  
"Who's that that you're drawing?" asked Piper.  
  
"I can't tell you yet, it's a surprise!" said Emily.   
  
Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" said Phoebe as she got up to get the door. When she opened it, a handsome man about in his 30's was found standing on the front steps. "Yes?" said Phoebe.  
  
"Is this the Halliwell residence?" he asked.  
  
"Sure is! Are you Douglass White?" asked Phoebe.  
  
The man sighed in relief, "Yes, yes I am."   
  
Phoebe escorted him inside and said, "I'm Phoebe, we spoke on the phone. Sorry about the short notice."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. So is Emily ok?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Emily from the other room head the murmur, and thought she recognized the man's voice. She picked up her head and looked at Piper. Emily had a surprised look of elatedness on her face as she placed her crayon down and started to get up. They all got up to see who was at the door.   
  
"It was no problem, all I did was take the next flight outta there and I just got in a few minutes - "  
  
Emily spotted her father and squealed, "Daddy!!!!!" She ran over to him as he picked her up and gave her a huge hug. "I missed you so much daddy!" said Emily who was completely ecstatic.   
  
Piper who was completely astonished, looked at Phoebe in awe. "How did you...?"  
  
Phoebe winked at Piper.  
  
"Thank you so much for taking such good care of her. I don't know how to repay you!" said Douglass as he just held his daughter in his arms.  
  
"Oh, just let us baby-sit a few times. She is an angel!" said Piper as she smiled at them.  
  
Emily lifted her head from her father's shoulders and said, "They are sooo nice daddy. They watched TV with me, made me Peanut Butter and Jelly, AND they saved me!" Everyone laughed.  
  
Douglas put Emily down and said, "I can't thank you enough. You must be angels!" The three of them smiled modestly.   
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Piper.  
  
"She's a really good cook dad," said Emily as she smiled. Piper again bowed her head in modesty.   
  
Douglas laughed and said, "How can I argue with a face like that?" he said as he looked at Emily. "Sure!"  
  
"YAY!!!" Emily yelled as she jumped up and down.  
  
They all went into the kitchen and prepared for dinner.   
  
It had gotten later and Emily was getting sleepy so Douglas had decided it was time to go. Emily took the pictures she made and as she was saying her goodbyes, gave them each a card that she made. She went to hug them all and saved the biggest hug for Piper.  
  
"Remember, we're right across the street if you ever need us!" reassured Piper as they all said their goodbyes.   
  
Douglas picked up Emily as he said, "Thank you again! We'll definitely see you around!" Emily yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Bye sweetie," they all said to Emily.  
  
The front door closed gently and all was back to normal.  
  
* * *  
A couple days later the sun was shining and it was a beautiful spring day. Across the street Emily was playing ball with her father. She giggled as she ran around tossing the ball back and forth. Again by accident, the ball rolled across the street and landed on the Halliwell's lawn. "It's ok daddy, I got it!" said Emily as she smiled at her father.   
  
"Watch for cars honey. Wait until these two go by!" instructed Douglas.   
  
"Ok daddy!" Emily stood on the sidewalk and watched the first car go by and then the second. When she looked up in the direction of the Manor, she saw Piper standing there holding the red ball up with one hand as she was smiling. Emily ran across the street and wrapped her arms around Piper as a huge grin spread across her face. Piper took a couple steps back as a result of the force the child had as she wrapped herself around her waist. She let go of Piper's waist and Piper handed her the ball. "Here you go, sweetie," said Piper, "Have fun!" Emily smiled and then Piper winked at her. Then Emily ran back across the street and at the same time, Prue and Phoebe went outside to greet Piper. They watched Emily make it back to her lawn as she tossed the ball to her father. Douglas turned to the direction of the Manor, smiled and waved at the three of them. They waved back with returning smiles. Emily's laughter is heard in the distance and the sun was shining a little bit brighter that day!   
  
  
*** THE END ***  
  



End file.
